Fate Liberator
by Bustos Domecq
Summary: Una obra de teatro producida por el "Caster de Red" de Fate/Aprocrypha, que reimagina la Guerra del Grial como un juego de cartas con Bolivar, Sucre y San Marti como Servants.
1. Prologo(s)

**Prologo de Prologo**

 _Mi sirviente Caster, el Bardo Inmortal, desde hace dos dias rehusa moverse de su estancia.  
Cuando le pregunto que hace me dice: "Pues obviamente, maestro Shiriou, escribiendo. ¿Es que no puede verlo?". Entonces habla del como escribir es lo que hacen los escritores, que no importa en que situacion se encuentren, la necesidad de escribir siempre sera mas fuerte que la razon, que quiere ahora tratar sobre nuevos temas, escribir sobre sirvientes y sobre otros mundos, sobre todos los secretos que le ha revelado el grial cuando fue invocado a esta era, ect,ect. Tambien dice por estar impaciente por probar estos " efectos especiales de los que se jacta el teatro moderno" y explorar nuevas formas ( o al menos, nuevas para el) de contar una historia en las tablas._

Hoy, sin embargo, finalmente ha terminado su encierro. Cuando le pregunte que diablos pensaba que estaba haciendo, solo contesto "Dejeme mostrarle..." y asi comenzo a representarme, acto a acto, la obra que justo ahora acababa de escribir...

Prólogo:

 _Música_ ( Ej: watch?v=2dmrr3DxUK4) _suena en el fondo. Dos hombres vestidos de uniforme de la guerra de independencia se enfrentan en un duelo con sables, mientras dos niñas observan, pero solo una está iluminada mientras la otra se esconde en la oscuridad . En cierto momento chocan entre ellos y se encuentran cara a cara, y uno de los grita:._

 **Sucre**

¿No lo entiendes, Bolívar? Todo es inútil, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será ¿Es que no puedes verlo?

¡Todo será en vano!

 _El otro no le responde. Rompen la posición empujándose mutuamente y saltando hacia atrás. El primero apunta su espada hacia adelante, entran dos soldados empuñando sables y cargan hacia el segundo hombre, el cual pelea con los dos al mismo tiempo. Después hace un gesto similar al que hizo el primero, y con esto salen dos hombres desde su lado de la escena portando uniformes y sables similares al suyo._

 _El segundo hombre deja entonces que los solados se enfrenten contra quienes lo atacaban, toma un respiro y se pone en una rodilla al lado de donde está la niña._

 **Bolívar**

Señorita, creo que no podré aguantarlos por mucho tiempo más ¡necesitamos hacer algo! ¿Dígame, cuáles son sus órdenes?

 **Ilya**

Yo… Yo… no sé.

 _Uno de los soldados se lanza a atacarla, el hombre se levanta, bloquea el sable y grita_

 **Bolívar**

¡Las órdenes, señorita, rápido!

 **Ilya :**

Yo… Yo….

 _Los soldados de Bolívar son derrotados y él ahora debe luchar contra los dos una vez más._

 **Bolívar:**

¡Apresúrese!

 _La niña, al borde de las lágrimas, se torna a la audiencia._

 **Ilya:**

¿Como pudo haber pasado esto? ¿Cómo llegamos a aquí? Creo que todo esto comenzó desde el momento en que tomé esas cartas… No, todo comenzó desde que aquel hombre llegó al salón de clase… sí… todo esto es su culpa …. ahora lo entiendo…

 _Se apagan las luces, se prende un video bin y se escucha unas notas musicales:_

watch?v=UQeelKBeTME&t=0m52s) _y en la pantalla se muestra el logo que dice:_

FATE/LIBERATOR


	2. Acto 1 - Tablero

**Escena 1. En un pasillo**

 _Se muestra un hombre de mediana edad, gordo y calvo con un paltó barato hablando por un celular_

 **Sub director** :

Sí, señor director, sí, estoy consciente de lo que dicen de él, pero es el único sustituto disponible y ya no hay más nadie que quiera darle clases a esos muchachos...

 _El hombre hace silencio por unos breves instantes mientras afirma con la cabeza._

 **Sub director** :

Se lo digo señor, por más cruel que pueda ser ese hombre, no puede ser peor queesos muchachos. Sí, sí, yo sé que mandaron a uno de los niños al hospital… Sí… Y si hubiera visto lo que le hicieron al último sustituto… y lo que le hicieron a esa niña... Sí… Quizás se necesite de un monstruo para mantener a raya a otros monstruos... Cualquier cosa es mejor que tenerlos por ahí rondando sin hacer nada solamente porque no encontrarnos maestros para ellos…. Véalo como un mal necesario…. Sí… sí… muy bien… le avisaré entonces.

 _Se marcha._

 **Escena 2. Un salón de clase.**

 _Varios muchachos de unifrome escolar andan por los alrededores del salón. Una muchacha rubia y muy hermosa está sentada en el centro limandose las uñas, pero no es el foco de la atención._

 _La luz se centra en dos muchachas altas, una cabellos azules y de rostro arrogante y la otra de cabellos aranjados y de tienen contra la pared a una pequeña. Con el brazo extendido apoyado sobre la pared, la de cabellos azules le habla a la pequeña arrinconada y dice._

 **Matou:**  
Entonces, ¿trajiste lo que te ordenamos?

 **Miyu:**

No, no pude… yo….

 **Matou:**

Tsk.. Tsk… muy mal muy mal. Solo te pedimos una cosa y nos fallaste. Muy mal. La señorita Luvia...

 _Señala a la rubia que se lima las uñas._

No va a estar nada feliz. Y si ella no está feliz, su padre tampoco lo estará… y ¿te tenemos que recordar de quien es jefe el padre de Luvia?

 **Miyu**

Yo… ¡Lo siento! Por favor, no dejen que despida a mi papá! Yo….

 **Uryuu**

Eso nos gustaría pero… También nos gustarían unos… Ya sabes.

 _Hace como si fumara_

Y era tu trabajo el conseguirnoslos…. Y ahora...

 _La niña pequeña está al borde de las lágrimas_

 **Miyu**

¡Denme otra oportunidad, por favor! Esta vez no pude pero la próxima.

 **Matou**

¡Ay! La próxima… La próxima… ¡Siempre dices eso! Quizás necesites que te demos un recordatorio.

 _Le dice mientras juega con el cabello de la niña pequeña._

Quizás necesitas que te hagamos algo para… bueno…. motivarte.

Hacerte algo que te recuerde lo importante que es cumplir con nuestras órdenes...

 _Le susurra al oído._

Algo como lo que te hicimos la última vez.

 _La niña mira hacia abajo, se toca el estomago y llora._

 **Miyu**

¡No por favor, no otra vez!

 _Entra otra niña pequeña por la dirección contraria a donde están las tres._

 **Ilya**

¡Ustedes dos, dejen a Miyu en paz!

 _Las dos se voltean y dejan a la pequeña llorando en una esquina, mientras se acercan amenazantes a Ilya._

 **Matou.**

Metete en tus propios asuntos. Einzbern.

 **Uryuu.**

Si. A tus problemas, enana.

 **Ilya**

No me voy a quedar viendo mientras maltratan a Miyu.

 **Matou**

Niña estúpida, ya verás lo que pasa...

 _La Matou levanta la mano como si fuera a pegarle_

Cuando se inmiscuyen donde no te llaman

 _Ilya cierra los ojos y se prepara para recibir el golpe._

 **Miyu**

¡No!

 _Un joven muy apuesto, muy alto y que se encontraba en la parte no iluminada del escenario entra rápidamente y detiene la cachetada antes de que la golpee._

 **Gil**

Por favor señorita, tan hermosas manos no deberían ser utilizadas para la violencia.

 _Le toma la mano y se la besa._

 **Matou y Uryuu**

¡Gi-Gil!

 _La Matou hace como que se desmaya y la Uryuu la sostiene._

 **Gil**

Además, señoritas. Tengo la sospecha de que nuestro querido subdirector está a punto de entrar por esa puerta, y no queremos que suceda algo frente a él que dañe aún más la reputación de nuestra clase, ¿no es así Luvia?

 **Luvia**

Si, Gil, así es. Matou, Uryuu vayan a sentarse.

 **Matou y Uryuu**

Si señorita.

 _Se sientan._

 _Gil mira a Ilya, le sonríe y le guiña el ojo. Después de una pausa ella va donde Miyu._

 **Ilya**

Miyu, ¿estás bien?

 **Miyu**

Ilya... Tú no tenías que meterte… Ahora….

 **Ilya**

Eso no importa. Lo único que importa es que nunca más te vuelvan a hacer algo como lo que ellas hicieron

 **Miyu**

Yo se lo dije ya al director… No fueron ellas… yo me caí y…

 **Ilya**

¡Mentira! ¡Miyu, tienes que defenderte! ¡No puedes dejar que sigan tratando así!

 **Miyu**

Pero entonces… Papá… No, Ilya, por favor, no te entrometas. No quiero que te hagan daño a ti también.

 **Ilya**

¡Miyu!

 _En ese momento entra el subdirector._

 **Subdirector**

Bueno muchachos, a sentarse.

 _Todos regresan a sus asientos._

Por cierto, les traigo noticias: finalmente conseguimos un profesor suplente que servirá para reemplazar al anterior.

 _Todos dicen Awwwww y alguien murmura en voz alta: ¡Maldita sea!_

Ya, ya, muchachos todos sabíamos que esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. Bueno, sin más tardanzas, aquí está: Les presento mis niños al Padre Kotomine Kirei, su nuevo profesor de Historia, Arte y Literatura.

 _Un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y bien parecido entra a escena. Su rostro está calmado y mantiene permanentemente una sonrisa fría y una mirada que parece simular condescendencia._

 **Kirei.**

Un placer.

 **Sub director.**

Bueno, ya que se conocen los dejo para que comiencen de una vez. Y ya saben, no quiero que se pongan con payasadas como la última vez, que me ha costado un trabajo tremendo conseguir estereemplazo y no tengo tiempo para buscar a otro. Así que se comportan o ya verán...

 _Todos dicen "Si diireeectooooor"_

 **Sub director**

Bueno profesor… entonces le dejo encargado y le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

 _Le dice, y luego mientras sale, murmura_

 **Sub director**

la va a necesitar…

 **Kirei**

Bueno muchachos, no veo ninguna necesidad de postergar el comienzo de la lección, así que empecemos de una vez: Abran sus libros de historia en la página 34 y…

 _Todo el salón hace un murmullo de protesta_

 **Kirei**

¿Algún problema?

 _Nadie contesta. Kirei los observa por unos instantes._

 **Kirei**

Voy a suponer que no les gustan las clases de historia. Alguno de ustedes sería capaz de decirme porqué.

 _Los niños hacen silencio._

 **Kirei**

Tú.

Señala a uno y se le acerca, sin perder la sonrisa fría.

 **Kirei**

¿Por qué no te gusta? Dímelo.

 _El niño tiembla y dice en una mezcla entre burlas y nervios_

 **Estudiante 1**

¡Porque es estúpida!

 _Se ríe duramente y mira a los otros esperando que le acompañen en la risa, pero ninguno responde. Gil lo mira con desprecio y Luvia sigue limandose las uñas._

 **Kirei**

Eso no es una respuesta, eso es un juicio. Yo te pregunte porque no te gusta. A ver, quién de aquí puede explicarme lo que quiso decir.

 _Se acerca a la Matou y la señala_

 **Matou**

Pues lo que quiere decir es que nos aburre.

 **Kirei**

Aja…. y ¿por qué crees tú qué es eso?

 **Matou**

¡Porque es sobre un montón de cosas que sucedieron hace mil años y que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!

 **Kirei**

Muy bien, esos son puntos válidos. Poco originales, si, pero válidos. Sin embargo, su validez no los hace irrefutables. Déjenme ver...

 _Mira su reloj_

 **Kirei**

Después de esta clase, tocaría la de arte, y después la literatura, pero por esta ocasión solamente vamos a fusionar las tres y a hacer un ejercicio para ver si puedo contrarrestar los argumentos de la señorita aquí presente. Pongan sus pupitres en un círculo.

 _Algunos tuercen los ojos hacia arriba, uno dice "maldita sea no puede ser otro tipo que da clases didácticas de mierda" y los demás mueven sus pupitres en profesor se pone en el centro de la rueda que forman los pupitres._

 **Kirei**

Con respecto al primer punto, solo puedo decir que la historia no es más que un cuento, y como todo cuento, el hecho de que pueda resultar aburrido depende más de cómo se cuente que dé sobre que versa. Y sobre el segundo punto… bueno, creo que conozco una manera de hacer que esta "historia" que voy hoy a contarles sea mas…. digamos… personal…

 _Saca un mazo de cartas, las barajea y hace algunos trucos con ellas. Luego toma unas cuantas en su mano y sin revelarlas, las ofrece._

 __ **Kirei**

Este es un juego de cartas de combate por turnos que quizás algunos de ustedes conozcan. Era mucho más popular cuando yo era estudiante, pero creo que aún se juega en algunas escuelas de la capital…

 _Extiende las manos hacia los estudiantes.  
_  
El que quiera participar, que tome una carta, pues esta es la primera regla: Todos los que quieran jugar son libres de hacerlo, sin excepción.

 _Todos se miran entre ellos, con caras de burla._

 **Estudiante 1**

No voy a jugar, eso es para nerdos y bebes

 **Estudiante 2**

" Eso es para niños pequeños, profesor. Yo dejé de jugar esa estupidez cuando cumplí cinco. "

 _Se ríen los dos. Hacen chistes y gestos, y uno grita " cree en el corazón de las cartas" en tono de burla. Entonces el profesor se acerca hacia ellos, los mira y hacen silencio, luego se dirige al grupo._

 **Kirei**

"Cuando yo era niño, hablaba como niño, pensaba como niño, razonaba como niño; _pero_ cuando llegué a ser hombre, dejé las cosas de niño atrás, incluyendo el miedo de parecer un niño y el deseo aparentar ser un adulto. Cuando tenía diez, leía los cuentos de hadas en secreto, ahora que tengo cincuenta, los leo abiertamente "...

Alguien me puede decir ¿quién dijo eso?

 **Estudiante 1**

Eh… ¿Bolívar?

 _El profesor sonríe_

 **Kirei**

No, no. Fue un profesor Inglés llamado C.S Lewis, quien también fue el escritor de los libros de _Las crónicas de Narnia_. Quizás alguno de ustedes ha visto la película…

Todos se miran entre ellos y niegan las cabezas. Uno solo asiente.

 **Kirei**

¿No? Bueno, él y su mejor amigo eran fanáticos de los cuentos de hadas, y leyeron muchos de ellos durante su adultez y escribieron también algunas más. Quizás a este amigo sí lo conozcan: Su nombre era JRR Tolkien y escribió la trilogía que hoy se conoce como: _El Señor de los Anillos._

 _Ahora algunos asienten diciendo "Sí, sí, yo sé cuál es", y se escucha a uno que dice:_

" _Yo empecé a ver la primera , pero me dormí"._

 __ **Kirei**

Lo que quiero decir es: si no quieren jugar por miedo a parecer infantiles, los entiendo: yo quizás hubiera pensado lo mismo a su edad.

 _Gil se levanta y dice confiado y sonriente:_

 **Gil**

Yo no tengo miedo de parecer un niño, profesor. Además…

 _Toma una carta_

Este juego realmente me gustaba... cuando yo era pequeño.

 _La Matou y la Uryuu se levantan rápidamente gritando "yo, yo" y toman una. Otros se levantan y toman las suyas. El profesor pasa con el mazo aún abierto frente a Luvia, quien sigue sentada. Luvia deja de limarse las uñas, mira a Gil, quien le sonríe. Sin cambiar de expresión toma una carta y vuelve a limarse las uñas._

 _Ilya sigue sentada en un pupitre en un rincón, mirando al suelo. El profesor se le acerca y le dice_

 **Kirei**

¿Y usted señorita? ¿No le interesa participar? Aproveche, que solo queda una.

 _Ilya ve las cartas y ve la Matou y a Uryuu, que se ríen de ella y después la miran con rabia. Entonces toma una._

 **Kirei**

Muy bien, estamos listos entonces. Permítanme ahora explicarles las reglas: La primera, ya se las dije- puede participar todo el que así lo desee. Segunda regla: Los enfrentamientos se elegirán a través de retos y solo a través de retos: un jugador puede elegir no retar a nadie y esperar a que los demás se eliminen entre sí, pero si es retado, deberá luchar...

 _Cuando dice esto último su voz se torna aún más profunda y deja revelar algunos indicios de crueldad ocultos._

 **Kirei**

La tercera regla, es que, como esta es una clase de historia, ustedes deben actuar los roles de los héroes que salen en las cartas que ustedes poseen, y no deben salirse del personaje. Así que esto también cuenta como ejercicio para la clase de arte. La cuarta: El ganador se decidirá por puntos, pero como es también una clase de actuación, es el profesor quien tiene la última palabra sobre quién es el ganador. Y la quinta es:

 _Dice esto y una gigantesca sonrisa cruel aparece sobre su rostro_

 **Kirei**

Tomenselo en serio, esto podrá parecer un juego, pero es también una evaluación, así que, por favor, ¡esfuércense en ganar!

 _Todos se miran entre ellos, algunos empiezan a hablar entre ellos ligeramente emocionados._

 **Kirei**

Bueno, para explicarles a los que no saben cómo se juega este juego, preferirá comenzar con una demostración. Y alguno de ustedes: ¿tiene alguien a quien desee retar?

 _Se miran entre ellos, pero nadie dice nada. En ese momento la Matou se levanta._

 **Matou**

Yo profesor. Yo quiero ser la primera.

 **Kirei**

Excelente, y ¿a quién deseas retar?

 **Matou**

A Ilya

 _Dice mientras la señala._

 **Kirei**

Muy bien. Ilya, según las reglas, no tienes opción: tendrás que aceptar el duelo. Y… eh... lo siento, ¿cuál es tu nombre, niña?

 **Matou**

Shinjiko

 **Kirei**

Shinjiko si… Y si se puede saber... Shinjiko ... ¿qué héroe te tocó?

 **Matou**

El más fuerte, según lo que dice aquí.

 **Kirei**

Aja...¿ y ese es?...

 **Matou  
**  
Fernando VII de España, el Rey Ladrón.


	3. Acto 2 - Torre

**Acto 2: "Torre".**

 **Kirei**

Muy bien. Entonces estamos listos: déjenme darle el resto del mazo…

 _Hace como si se tocara los bolsillos._

 **Kirei**

Oh, vaya, parece que las he olvidado el resto de las cartas en el carro. Espérenme un segundo mientras las busco. Regreso en un instante, así que no se vuelvan locos.

 _Sale de escena_

 **Matou**

Tu, niña, ahora vamos a resolver lo que teníamos pendiente.

 **Ilya**

Pero el profesor dijo que ya volvía...

 **Matou**

Sí, y por eso te salvas de la golpiza que te mereces. Pero creo que podemos resolver esto durante el mismo juego….

 _Matou toma a Ilya por la camisa._

 **Matou**

Hagamos una apuesta, niña. Si tú ganas el torneo, nosotras dejaremos en paz a Miyu, pero si no , serás nuestra esclava tú también.  
 _  
Se voltea hacia la niña hermosa que aun se lima las uñas_

 **Matou**

¿Que le parece, señorita Luvia?

 **Luvia**

Acepto. Esto al menos hará de este juego estúpido algo un poco más interesante.

 _Vuelve a limarse las uñas._

 **Matou**

Entonces: ¿qué dices, enana?

 _Ilya mira a Miyu y después mira a Matou y a Luvia_

 **Ilya**

¡Acepto!

 **Miyu**

¡Nooo!

 _Kirei regresa en ese mismo instante._

¡Ah! Qué curioso, resulta que siempre las tuve en el bolsillo. ¡Que distraído soy!

 _Se ríe_

Bueno, empecemos

 _Les da un mazo a cada una._

Para empezar, les diré primero las condiciones para la victoria. Roberta, préstame la carta de tu héroe.

 _Toma la carta de la mano de Matou y la señala. La misma aparece el video_

-

Clase **REY LADRON**

Puntos de Vida: 30

Nombre Verdadero: **Fernando VII**

Sexo: **Masculino**

Tipo: **Peninsular**

Categoría relativa: **Extremadamente fuerte (#1)**

.es/elmundosalud/imagenes/2012/10/11/noticias/1349975100_ 

Stats

Fuerza 5

Resistencia 15

Oro 20

Tropas 15

Habilidad 20

 **Habilidad de Clase** :

 **El imperio donde no se oculta el sol** : Cada turno recibe el doble del oro que el resto, gracias a los impuestos sobre sus múltiples colonias

 **Oro por espejos:** Cada dos turnos, puede robar todo el oro al otro jugador.

 **Defensor del reino** : las tropas defensivas tienen 1 más de vida.

 **Kirei**

A ver, primero les explico: Esta carta representa al "Héroe"...

 _Al decir esto hace un gestos de comillas con las manos_

Fernando Séptimo, que fue en vida conocido como el Rey Felón, que para nosotros los latinoamericanos quiere decir, como supongo que ya adivinaron: "ladrón".

 __ _Ahora señala a la línea que dice "puntos de vida":_

El juego termina cuando uno de los jugadores lleva al héroe rival a 0 puntos de vida. Esto lo pueden hacer eligiendo atacando con el héroe mismo o con los soldados, pero esto último lo explicaré más adelante.

 _Abre los brazos en un gesto grandilocuente y continua_

Por ahora, empecemos con el primer turno. Recuerden que esto sigue siendo una clase de arte, así que lo más importante es que entren en el personaje. ¿Estas lista Roberta?

 _Se apagan las luces. Y después de un segundo, se encienden encima de Roberta, que está vestida como Fernando VII_

 **Matou**

Si…. hihi… digo _(haciendo acento español)_ Soy el rey de España, y he venido a castigaros...

¡Qué tontería… jiji!

 **Kirei**

Muy bien. Ahora, en cada turno se recibe una cantidad de oro dependiendo de en que turno es este: El primero se recibe uno de oro, en el segundo 2, y así. Por la habilidad de Carta Roberta,

 _señala a las últimas líneas de la carta en la pantalla_

En vez de recibir 1 de oro en el primer turno te tocan 2…

 **Matou**

Muy bien! digo ( _imitando el acento español otra vez_ ) ¡POR ESPAÑA!

 **Kirei**

Ahora con ese oro puedes comprar soldados. Sácalos de tu mazo y ponlos en el tablero. Te recomiendo estos.

 _Se muestra la carta en el video bin_

Clase **Soldado Español**

Puntos de vida 1

Daño 1

Coste de Oro 1

Tipo: **Peninsular**

Habilidad especial: **ninguna**

 **Kirei**

Son los más sencillos pero es bueno para empezar. En el próximo turno podrás atacar con ellos.

 **Matou**

¡Ok… digo OSTIA!

 _Salen dos hombres vestidos de armadura y se ponen en el centro del escenario._

 **Soldados**

¡HA!

 **Kirei**

Ahora Ilya , tu turno: te toca uno de oro. Te recomiendo que produzcas uno igual

 _Ilya hace un gesto con la mano y sale un soldado de su lado._

Muy bien, siguiente turno. Roberta, puedes comprar soldados, o puedes elegir usar la habilidad de tu héroe: **Oro por espejos** , que consiste en robarle todo el oro a tu adversario- No podrás comprar, pero él tampoco, y en el siguiente turno recibirás la mitad de lo que le robaste.

 **Matou**

¡Haré eso!

 _Kirei la mira y ella se aclara la garganta_

Eh… digo, RINDANSE ANTE EL REY.

 **Kirei**

Ilya , has perdido todo tu oro. El siguiente turno no recibirás ninguno.

 _Ilya no responde._

Ahora puedes atacar, Roberta.

 **Matou**

Uno de mis soldados ataca al suyo, y otro ataca a Ilya .

 **Kirei**

Muy bien.

 _Así lo hacen, los soldados se enfrentan y se matan mutuamente. El otro golpea a Ilya en la cara y la lanza hacia atrás._ Se muestra entonces en la pantalla como los puntos de vida de Ilya se reducen a 29.

 **Kirei**

Ilya , tu turno. No puedes comprar y no tienes soldados. Elige que harás.

 _Ilya hace otro gesto con la mano_

 **Ilya**

A mí, mi espada.

 _Se apagan las luces y aparece_ __ _Ilya_ _con un sable y una chaqueta del ejército del Libertador._

 **Ilya**

KYAAAAA!

 _Ilya se le lanza al soldado restan_ _te_ _.  
_ _Pe_ _lean brevemente y Ilya le mata, sacándolo del escenario._

 **Matou**

¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

 **Kirei**

Todos los héroes con fuerza mayor que 10 tienen la capacidad de atacar por ellos mismos. El tuyo no puede porque es un rey, y los reyes no se ensucian las manos.

Matou se agarra la quijada al ver esto, y dice:

 **Matou**

Apropiado.

 **Kirei**

Bueno siguiente turno. Recibes seis. Ahora puedes comprar uno de estos.

Clase **Soldado Protector**

Ataque 1

Vida 6

Costo de oro 6

Tipo: Peninsular.

Habilidad Especial: **Defensa.**

 **Kirei**

Este soldado es un protector, lo que significa que antes de poder atacar a cualquiera de tus otras tropas, o a ti, deben atacar a el primero. ¿Quieres comprarlo, o prefieres seis de los estándar?

 _Matou mira a Ilya y a su sable con temor._

 **Matou**

Eh...si si ese ese, ¡Un protector, Pónganlo!

 **Kirei**

Excelente. Ilya , te tocan dos de oro. ¿Que elijes?

 _Ilya extiende su espada con un rostro furioso y salen dos soldados._

Muy bien, creo que ya están listos entonces para que los deje solos: jueguen con tranquilidad y recuerden las reglas: no rompan personaje y tomenselo en serio. Así que ¡comienzen!

Suena música de batalla:  watch?v=uSm6nnwesV4 y empiezan a salir soldados de ambos bandos, los de Matou siempre superándolos en número. En la pantalla se muestran los turnos y la vida. Ilya ataca a las tropas con armas y cada cuanto le hacen daño, pero no puede alcanzar a Matou porque la protegen los defensores. Cuando llegan al turno diez. Ilya tiene 17 puntos de vida y un solo soldado en el tablero, mientras que Matou tiene todavía los 30 puntos, y 2 defensores.

 **Kirei**

Bueno, es el turno diez, de aquí en adelante solo recibirán 10 de oro por turno, el doble para ti Roberta, por tu habilidad. ¿Que haces? ¿Le robas el oro a Ilya ?

 **Matou**

No, prefiero comprar: Quiero que siga produciendo soldados, para matárselos ...hi hi hi. Además, tengo algo que quiero poner en el tablero.

 _Salen dos cañones_

 **Artillero**

Ataque 5

Vida 4

Coste 10

Tipo: Peninsular

Habilidad especial 1: **Defensa**

Habilidad especial 2: **Una sola vez por juego, puede hacer daño doble.**

 **Matou**

Hasta aquí llegaste, Ilya .

 _Un defensor ataca al soldado y lo mata, y el otro ataca a Ilya ._ _16 puntos de vida, muestra la pantalla._

 **Matou**

Prepárate niñita, esto lo voy a disfrutar

 **Kirei**

Muy bien, Ilya , Shinjiko se prepara para destruiré de un solo golpe. ¿Que harás?

 **Ilya**

Ataco.

watch?v=FdKhktg7F7w

 _Ilya mira furiosa al profesor y a Matou, levanta su espada y dice_

Juro por el Dios de mis padres…

 _El escenario empieza a temblar, suena_

Juro por mi patria, juro por mi honor

 _Se apagan y prenden las luces_

 **Matou**

¿Que... que esto?

 **Ilya**

Que no daré tranquilidad a mi alma, ni descanso a mi brazo

 **Kirei**

Ohhh...

Kirei sonríe malévolamente.

 **Ilya**

Hasta no ver rotas las cadenas que oprimen a mi pueblo…

 **Matou**

¿¡Que está pasando!?

 **Ilya**

Por voluntad de los poderosos

 _Ilya carga hacia adelante_

HABILIDAD DE CLASE: **LA CAMPAÑA ADMIRABLE**

 _En el video bin, salen las fotos de un ejército marchando por los Alpes, y luego furioso cayendo sobre el enemigo._

 **Ilya**

Kyaaaaaaa!

 _Ilya es iluminada por una luz dorada y se lanza a la carga. Los soldados y los cáñones se apartan y golpea directamente a Matou, la cual sale volando del escenario en un estallido de luz. En el video bin, los puntos de vida de Matou bajan a 0, mientras que se muestra que a Ilya ahora solo le queda uno._

 _Se apagan las luces y ahora se ilumina el escenario. Ambas niñas están vestidas normalmente y el resto del salón las rodea._

 **Matou**

¿Que pasó ?… ¿como?

 **Kirei**

Habilidad de Clase: campaña admirable: Costo 10 de Oro. Descripción: El jugador puede gastar 1 punto de vida y puede hacerlo por cuantos puntos de vida así posea. A cambio causa el doble de daño a sus enemigos. Este daño no puede ser bloqueado- representa el dolor y sacrificio necesario para llevar un ataque sorpresa a través de los andes, soportando la enfermedad y el frio.

 _Se muestra en la pantalla lo que Kirei acaba de decir_

 **Kirei**

Clase: **LIBERTADOR**

Nombre Verdadero: **Simón Bolívar**

 **Matou**

 _¿_ Que, qué significa eso?

 **Kirei**

Sencillamente, Roberta, que tardaste demasiado en terminar el encuentro. Sin saber que tenía reservado el oponente, te dedicaste solo a gastar superfluamente tus ingresos y a tratar de humillarlos, en vez de acabar con ellos antes de que se convirtieran en un problema mayor. Sin embargo..

 _Kirei empieza a aplaudir lentamente_

permaneciste en el rol perfectamente, actuando justo como lo hicieron los reyes de España: Se llenaron del oro de las colonias, pero esto solo les produjo inflación en sus propios terrenos. Dejaron de producir, dedicándose solo al saqueo de otras regiones, y por eso, cayeron en la decadencia. Y al final se confiaron, pensando invencibles, luchando guerras que no podían ganar y con esto, en menos de 3 siglos perdieran todo lo que habían logrado saqueando al nuevo continente: Derrotados por Inglaterra, Francia y por luego, por las colonias, el imperio español cayó en un hueco del que quizás aún hoy no ha logrado salir. Justo como lo hiciste tú. Por eso, en esta asignación tienes 20 puntos- Felicidades.

 **Matou**

¡Pero, alli decia que mi carta era la más poderosa!

 **Kirei**

Y así es. Pero aun el mejor sable del mundo es inútil en las manos del inexperto. El problema no fue de el héroe, si no del jugador, que en vez de acabar el juego rápidamente eligió protegerse para no recibir golpes y se dedicó a matar soldaditos en vez de acabar con el juego a la primera.

 **Matou**

Pero.. Pero ¡esto no es justo!

 **Kirei**

Que sea esta entonces la primera lección de esta clase:." _La historia no es justa_ ". No era justa para Fernando VII, quien tuvo que enfrentarse simultáneamente con Napoleón y con las colonias, y no será justa con ninguno de ustedes. Recuerden esto bien, pues irá para el examen.

 **Matou**

Pero… Pero

 _Matou esta a punto de llorar._

 **Kirei**

Que niñita, ¿vas a llorar por esta cosa aburrida llamada "historia"? ¿Por estas cosas estúpidas que " paso hace mil años y que no tienen nada que ver contigo" ?

 **Matou**

Yo Yo …

 _Ve hacia la clase y todos evitan su mirada, excepto Miguel, que solo la ve con lástima y desprecio. Se levanta corriendo y dejando tras de sí un río de lágrimas_

 **Kirei**

Como verán, señores, esta era la idea de este juego: hacer de los eventos históricos distantes algo personal. Esa niña jamás olvidará a Fernando Séptimo y su derrota…. al igual que ustedes…

 _Dice esto abriendo los brazos, con su sonrisa fría y su mirada condescendiente aun en su lugar._

Pero en fin, con esto resuelto. Sigamos con el ejercicio: Con mi autoridad como profesor, declaró ganador a Ilya . Felicidades, niña, por pasar a la siguiente ronda. Y un consejo al resto de ustedes: el que recuerden la regla 5, tómense esto en serio. No querrán terminar como…

 _Y señala por donde salió Matou_

 _Después de eso, algunos alumnos vitorean y se acercan a donde Ilya , que los recibe avergonzada._

 _La luz se ahora posa sobre Uryuu. Que mira su carta y luego ve a Ilya con odio. Luego se posa sobre el profesor, al cual se le acerca Luvia_

 **Luvia**

Que farsa

 **Kirei**

 ****¿Hmm, porque lo dice senorita? No está satisfecha con los resultados?

 **Luvia**

No, esa Matou estupida merecia perder. Lo digo es porque usted quería que eso sucediera, y manipulo el juego para que fuera así.

 **Kirei**  
 **  
**Oh… ya veo. Y como sugiere que hice eso de lo que me acusa?

 **Luvia**

Por dos medios. Primero, al sugerirle a Shinjiko que comprara a los defensores. Usted sabía bien que ella por dentro es una cobarde y que se protegería a cualquier costo.

 **Kirei.**

Oh, ya veo. Si, puedo entender como mis intenciones al mostrarle lo que hacían esas tropas podrían malinterpretarse, pero le aseguro que mis recomendaciones fueron hechas sin ninguna mala intención.

 **Luvia.**

Así que lo niega.

 _Luvia se cruza de brazos  
_  
Pues bien, hay algo más. Una cosa que me di cuenta es que parte de la estrategia es no revelar lo que hacen las habilidades hasta el final. Si Shinjiko hubiera sabido sobre la Campaña Admirable, no hubiera permitido que el juego llegase hasta el turno 10. Pero usted, al elegir mostrar la de Matou como ejemplo y no la de Ilya, le dio a la segunda una tremenda ventaja sobre su rival- Ilya sabía que solo tenía que sentarse a esperar. Y así lo hizo.

 **Kirei**

Oh vaya, no me había dado cuenta de eso. Mala mia , haha, mala mia. Lo tendré en consideración para el futuro... Espero que no le comente esto a la señorita Roberta, ya está un mal estado emocional y esto podría alterarla aún más.

 **Luvia**

No lo haré, con una condición: que me diga que es lo que quiere. Al principio pensé que usted se creía un héroe y lo hacía para castigarla por ser una _bully_ , pero después vi la satisfacción con la que le hacía lo mismo a ella: ese comportamiento no es propio de alguien que cree ser un justiciero… ni de un profesor….

 _Kirei sonríe, pero por primera vez su sonrisa es verdadera._

 __ **Luvia**

Así que dígame, señor Kirei…. ¿que busca?  
 _  
Kirei rie en voz alta_

 **Kirei**

Ya se los he dicho muchachos: enseñarles historia, eso es todo.

 **Luvia**

Por alguna razón... le creo, pero sospecho que hay algo terrible que se esconde detrás de sus palabras.

 **Kirei**

¡Vamos, vamos, señorita! ¡Deje de preocuparse tanto!.. Además, aún queda mucho por decidirse, el torneo apenas comienza. Podrá averiguar todo lo que desee sobre mí y sobre mis intenciones a medida en que avancemos. Además, sospecho que el segundo encuentro está a punto de comenzar.

 _La luz vuelve a encenderse sobre Uryuu, que aún está mirando a Ilya con odio._


	4. Acto 3 - Caballo

**Acto 3. "Caballo"**

 _Abre la escena con dos estudiantes apunto de entrarse a golpes._ ****

 **Estudiante 1**

¡Tramposo! ¡Sucio!

 **Estudiante 2**

Cállate, yo jugué limpiamente, ¡El que estaba haciendo trampa eras tu!

 **Estudiante 2**

¡Te voy a matar, enano maldito! ****

_Kirei los separa antes de que se empiezan a golpear entre si._ **  
**

**Kirei  
**  
Tranquilos chicos, tranquilos. Por un lado me alegra que estén tan vertidos en el juego que estén dispuestos a pelearse entre sí, pero tienen que recordar que esto no es más que un pasatiempo. Una pequeña herramienta que he decidido utilizar para acelerar su aprendizaje, y que no hay razón para caer en la violencia por él.

 ****Dice esto de forma poco sincera, como si en realidad quisiera estar incitando a los niños a ir aún más lejos, como si disfrutara con el odio que de ellos emerge. Los niños miran a Kirei y se separan.

 **Kirei**

Bueno, ya que podemos dar este encuentro por terminado, pasemos al siguiente: Que pase el próximo retador! Según recuerdo, la siguiente era esta niña… como se llamaba? Déjenme leer

Hace como si leyera la lista que tiene en la mano.

¡Ryuunosuko... Si, Ryuunosuko! ¡Que pase adelante!

 **Uryuu.**

Aquí estoy, pero yo no le mostraré mi carta.

 **Kirei.**

No te la iba a pedir. Solo tenía que mostrar la primera para explicar las reglas, así que no tengo uso para la tuya. Puedes conservarla en secreto.

 **Uryuu**

Así lo hare

 **Kirei.**

¿Y la retada?

 _Se adelanta Ilya_

¡Muy bien, entonces, comiencen!

watch?v=PxZov8-DBHo&index=26&list=PLwuznmbKy0odJWQ5OptG_edl_bPufR96C

 _Comienza el primer turno, emerge un soldado de cada lado, uno de los cuales está vestido de llanero y porta una lanza. Luego se enfrentan los dos. De inmediato, Ilya llama a su espada y Uryuullama a su lanza, y las dos empiezan a combatir. Cada cierto tiempo emergen más y más soldados de cada lado, y los puntos de vida de ambos empiezan a bajar_.

 _Ellas siguen peleando, pero luz cambia hacia Luvia y a Kirei._

 **Luvia**

Esto no llegara al turno diez.

 **Kirei**

Las partidas rara vez llegan tan lejos: por lo general terminan alrededor del turno siete. La pelea anterior fue excepcional.

 **Luvia**

Ya veo. Y creo que Ryuunosuko lo sabe: está tratando de acabar con este encuentro lo más pronto posible. Está atacando directamente al héroe, ignorando a los soldados.

 **Kirei**

Puede que le resulte… es una estrategia arriesgada, pues todo depende de las habilidades de su carta. Y usted, ¿sabe ya cual es?

 **Luvia**

No, ella no me lo dijo.

 **Kirei**

¿Hmm, así que les permite a sus subordinados guardarse secretos?

 **Luvia**

No, si hubiera querido saberlo, ella me lo hubiera contado, pero resulta que no se lo pregunte. No, Sencillamente no me interesa.

 **Kirei**

Ya veo… Y, con lo que ya ha visto, ¿ha podido adivinar cual él es?

 **Luvia**

No, pero asumo que como sus soldados son lanceros, debe ser Páez.

 **Kirei**

Cerca, pero no. Mire con detenimiento.

 _De repente, Ryuunosuko estira la mano. Y los soldados que peleaban a favor de Ilya pegan un grito y se lanzan al suelo.. Luego se voltean, y empiezan a pelear contra Ilya , que trata de luchar con todos ellos simultáneamente. Ambos bajan los puntos del otro aceleradamente._

 **Luvia.**

Ya veo, esa es su habilidad. Pero aún no se a quien representa…

 **Kirei**

Déjeme ayudarla, a ver si puede recordar algo de lo que le han enseñado anteriormente en historia. Hay otra razón por la cual Shinjiko no ataca a los soldados de Ilya: sencillamente, porque su habilidad le permite usarlos a su favor. Ahora, piense, ¿hubo alguien que pusiera a los venezolanos en contra de ellos mismos, que enfrentara a los criollos y a los llaneros, y que fuese particularmente sanguinario?

 **Luvia**

Sí, creo que se dé quien habla… como era que se llamaba…

 **Kirei**

Clase: **UROGALLO**

Nombre Verdadero: **José Tomas Boves.**

 _Se ve como se siguen peleando entre ellas, mientras los soldados aumentan en número, y la vida de las dos baja. En la pantalla, se suben revelan los stats dichos por Kirei, se agrega también el Tipo: "Peninsular" y se agrega la habilidad de clase:_ _ **Resentimiento eterno**_ _: "Usa el odio de los frustrados y de los oprimidos en contra de tanto los Peninsulares como de los Blancos Criollos. Los soldados del adversario atacan al héroe enemigo una vez cada tres turnos."_

 **Luvia.**

Bueno, si es así, entonces Ryuunosuko ya ha ganado. Ilya no podrá invocar a la Campaña Admirable

 **Kirei**

Quizás, pero recuerde que Bolívar, como todos los héroes, tiene más de una habilidad.

Musica_  watch?v=Q7SJ8nCbPSk

_Ilya sigue peleando contra los solados, esquivando los golpes y asestando los suyos. De repente se lanza hacia atrás y entonces sus soldados retroceden con ella y se preparan._ Ilya mira a Boves y dice.

 **Ilya**

 _Canarios, contad con la muerte aunque seáis indiferentes._

Se dirige a sus tropas y las de Boves.

 **Ilya**

 _Americanos, contad con la vida, aunque seáis culpables_

El escenario se torna rojo

Habilidad de clase: **GUERRA A MUERTE**

 _Primero, todos los soldados de Ilya atacan a la Uryuu, y después son sus propios lanceros los que se le voltean y la apuñalan una y otra vez, bajandola casi a cero. Entonces Ilya brinca con todas sus fuerzas y con su sable le da el golpe final._

 **Uryuu:**

Pero este… ¡este es mi mismo poder!

 _Se apagan las luces. Vuelven a salir las dos vestidas normalmente, mientras la clase los observa._

 **Uryuu:**

Esto es absurdo, esa carta es invencible.

 **Kirei.**

No, no lo es. De hecho, su poder es promedio. La única razón por la que usted perdió es porque lanzó locamente a la batalla sin estudiar a su oponente. Sus soldados vencieron una y otra vez, pero usted salía herida sin necesidad. Si hubiera comprado solo un soldado defensivo, hubiera ganado: Los lanceros son venezolanos, y por lo mismo, son afectados por el decreto de guerra a muerte, pero los defensores son españoles, y por esto no se le hubieran volteado. Usted ganó la batalla, pero perdió la guerra, al igual que el verdadero Boves, que siendo igual que usted, una bestia salvaje, muere en la Batalla de Urica a pesar de haberla ganado. Por esto, mis felicitaciones:  
 _  
Aplaude lentamente_

 **Kirei**

Usted tiene también 20 puntos en la asignación por hacer el papel a la medida, al dejar de pensar y dejar que el apuro y la rabia la consumieran. ¡Parece que esta vez tengo unos actores excelentes como alumnos, no dejan de sorprenderme!

 _Uryuu tira un pupitre al suelo en ataque de ira, mira a Ilya y le dice._

 **Uryuu**

Esto no ha terminado

 _Se marcha del salón._

 **Kirei**

Como Boves hasta el final, ¡Excelente! ¡Qué gran actuación! Bueno ganadores, a la siguiente ronda. Espero que hayan estado atentos a las peleas de los otros, no vaya a ser que las habilidades de sus oponentes los tomen por sorpresa… como le ocurrió a ella.

 _Un grupo más numeroso se acerca a ella. Se van atenuando las luces, excepto sobre Gil, que sentado en su pupitre, pensativo, mira a Ilya._


	5. Acto 4 - Alfil

**ACTO 4: "ALFIL"**

 **Escena 1. Salón de clases.**

 **Kirei**

El encuentro ha terminado. En mi autoridad como profesor, declaro al joven Gil ganador

 _Se muestra a un joven de camisa azul derrumbado en el suelo, y a Gil, victorioso, de pie, recibiendo las exclamaciones. Pero él no se deja apabullar por la multitud enardecida: se acerca al perdedor, le extiende la mano y le dice:_

 **Gil**

Fue un gran juego, estuvo cerca.

Lo ayuda a levantarse y luego, le da un fuerte apretón de manos, y el que fue derrotado sonríe y le dice

 **Estudiante 3**

Si, buen juego.

 _En ese momento las chicas gritan y los hombres aplauden._

 _Todos excepto Ilya, que está sentada hablando con Miyu, sin prestar atención a lo que sucede. Se bajan la intensidad de las luces y se muestra solamente a Miyu y a Ilya siendo observadas por Gil. Miyu se da cuenta que las están mirando y se queda paralizada._

 _Ilya se voltea para ver porque esta ha dejado de hablar y se encuentra a Gil mirándolas._

 _Ilya mira a ambos lados, se da cuenta de que la mirada está fija en ella y sonríe nerviosamente y levanta la mano para saludar, a lo cual Gil mueve la mirada y su rostro deja entrever una expresión de odio._

 **Kirei**

Muy bien señorito, Gil, puede usted decidir:¿ Descansara, o lanzara usted el próximo reto? Quizás, esta vez, a un rival que pueda estar a su altura.

 _Kirei mira a Luvia y sonríe._

 _Gil mira a Luvia y dice_

 **Gil**

Si, creo que ya ha llegado el momento de buscar un reto _mayor._

 _Luvia se encoje de hombros y empieza a ponerse de pie._

No se moleste, Señorita María. No le insultaría creyéndome digno de enfrentarme a usted todavía. Por ahora tengo a otra persona en mente

 _Luvia se vuelve a sentar, murmura:_

 **María**

Lo que sea

 _Vuelve a limarse las uñas, ignorando la mirada de Gil._

 **Kirei**

Oh, que interesante, y si se puede saber, ¿A quien desea entonces retar?

 **Gil**

A quien posee la carta del héroe más noble: Yo Gil , Reto a Ilya Einzbern, poseedora de la carta del Libertador.

 **Ilya**

¿Eh?

 **Escena 2.**

Están Ilya y Gil frente a frente, ambos vestidos con los uniformes del ejército del Libertador.

 **Gil**

¿Estas lista?

 **Ilya**

Ah… bueno..este…

watch?v=azyF3FXyEVM

Gil sale disparado hacia ella, la cual bloquea el ataque con su sable. Los dos intercambian sablazos respectivamente, haciéndose pequeñas heridas. Ambos contadores bajan a 29 puntos. Después de unos golpes más, chocan las espadas y se encuentran cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Gil**

Ya puedes dejar de pretender. Yo me encargaré de todo.

 **Ilya**

¿De que hablas?

 **Gil**

Que ya puedes dejar de jugar a ser el héroe. Oí lo de la apuesta. Lo que quiero decirte es que yo hablaré con Luvia y lo cancelaré todo. Puedes quedarte tranquila.

 **Ilya**

Pero yo… todavia no he ganado. No puedo...

 _Gil saca 2 soldados y ambos atacan a Ilya, que hiere a uno. Ella misma invoca a otros dos y empiezan a pelear entre ellos y Gil y Ilya vuelven a intercambiar sablazos. Bajan ambos puntos de vida a 25._

 **Gil**

Escucha, Lo que quiero decir es que voy a protegerte.  
Esas chicas hacen lo que Luvia les ordena. Si yo hablo con ella, te dejarán en paz.  
No permitiré que esas muchachas te maltraten.  
Después de todo, soy el delegado del salón, y todos ustedes están bajo mi cuidado.

 **Ilya**

Pero tú no hiciste nada por Miyu…

 **Gil**

Tu no entiendes ¿no es así? NO ENTIENDES NADA.

 _Siguen peleando con furia, pero los soldados de Ilya vencen a los de Gil y pronto lo rodean_ _._

 **Gil**

Miyu, Miyu, Miyu, es todo lo que sabes decir! Te has puesto a pensar ¿que pasará con el resto del salón si la dejan a ella en paz?

Se clava a sí mismo el sable y dice

 **Gil**

Habilidad de Clase: **Mi propia sangre!**

 _En el score, la vida de Gil baja 5 puntos, pero ahora luces rojas le rodean. Se lanza contra todos los soldados y los vence, y después se lanza sobre Ilya y la empuja hacia atrás._

Los dos puntajes Bajan a 18 y a 15 respectivamente.

 **Gil**

Antes de que acosaran a Miyu, esas dos, y los otros como ellas, tenían aterrorizado al salón. Luvia y yo acordamos que mantendríamos bajo control a las bestias de nuestros respectivos sexos usando las influencias de nuestras familias, pero sabíamos que si no le permitíamos seguir hiriendo a otros, tarde o temprano se nos revelarían. Por eso, se eligió un chivo expiatorio en cada bando, alguien que sirviera de saco para los que los bullies descargaran su odio: el de los chicos es el muchacho que ahora está en el hospital, y el de las chicas….

La luz se ilumina sobre Miyu, la cual mira al suelo triste.

 **Ilya**

¡No!

 **Gil**

¿Entiendes ahora? Lo único que vas a lograr jugando al héroe es que todo se hunda en el caos. Los destruirás a todos, solo para salvar a tu amiga.

 _Se le lanza encima, le tira una serie de ataques, y la lanza al suelo. 11 Ilya, 13 Gil._

 **Gil**

Si te importa lo mínimo esta clase, si te importa aunque sea un poco tus compañeros, entonces haz lo correcto y muere.

 **Ilya**

¡Nooo!

Una luz ilumina el escenario y de ella emerge un hombre vestido de Bolívar

 **Ilya**

Habilidad de Clase: ¡ **El espíritu de América**!

En el video bin se agrega esto a la carta del Libertador junto con la siguiente nota.

Espíritu de América: Bolívar vive. La leyenda dice que regresará cuando su pueblo más lo necesite. Pero este retorno es solo una ilusión: Puede invocarse al héroe Bolívar al campo de batalla, y no podrá ser derrotado, pero está condenado a desaparecer después de tres turnos. Coste de oro 5

Mientras Ilya está en el suelo, Gil se enfrenta contra Bolívar, pero mira y habla con Ilya

 **Gil  
**

¿Libertador? ¿Libertador? ¡tu no mereces esa carta! solo te importan tú y los tuyos. Dámela, es mía. Yo debí haber sido el Libertador. ¡Yo!

Los dos chocan y se empujan hacia atrás. Salen dos soldados más del lado de Gil, portando escudos, y Bolívar estira la mano y salen dos más de su lado. Bolívar se agacha al lado de Ilya y le dice.

 **Bolívar.**

Mi señora, cuál es su orden.

Ilya lo mira sorprendida, luego mira a Gil y le señala

 **Ilya:**

A el

 **Bolívar**

Pelearé por usted contra el mismo mundo si es necesario, pues si la naturaleza se opone, lucharemos contra ella y haremos que nos obedezca.

Gil Pelea con él, pero los soldados de Gil se lanzan sobre Ilya, vencen a los soldados de ella y la golpean 7 a 8.

 **Gil:**

Muy bien, ya que revelaste todas tus habilidades, se que ya no te quedan ases debajo de la manga, así que puedo mostrarte la mía.

Levanta su carta y la muestra. Se ve en el video bin

-

CLASE: **TRAIDOR**

Nombre Verdadero **: Manuel Carlos Piar  
** Sexo: **Masculino**  
Tipo: **Mulato**  
Categoría relativa: **Débil (#26)**

Stats

Fuerza 11  
Resistencia 8  
Oro 10  
Tropas 9  
Habilidad 11

Habilidad de Clase:

 **Insurrección:** Si invoca las mismas tropas que tenga su adversario en el tablero, estas tendrán +2 al ataque y +1 a la vida.

 **Lucha de Razas** : Si las tropas enemigas invocadas tienen un tipo diferente al de quien las comanda, tienen -1 en el ataque y -1 en la vida.

" **He Derramado mi propia sangre** ": Si Piar se hace a sí mismo una herida que le quite 5 puntos de vida, esos cinco puntos pasan a su ataque por los próximos 2 turnos, además de permitirle hacer un número de ataques múltiples dependiendo del número de tropas del adversario . Esta habilidad lleva su nombre por ser la frase que proclamó Bolívar al oír sobre la ejecución de Piar: Ejecución que él mismo ordenó.

 **-**

 **Gil:**

¿Ves lo débil que es mi carta y notas como, aun así, te estoy venciendo? Esto prueba que no merecías ser el Libertador en primer lugar. Que no sirves para ser un héroe.

Habilidad de Clase: **Derramamiento de sangre!**

Baja el score de vida de Gil de 8 a 3, y sube el stat de fuerza de 11 a 16

Se lanza al ataque y elimina a los soldados restantes de Ilya, ademas de lanzarle un ataque que baja los puntos de vida de ella a 4. Ahora solo quedan ella y Bolívar de su lado, contra Gil y 3 soldados con escudos.

 **Gil**

Se acabó: el próximo turno Bolívar desaparecerá, y traigas lo que traigas, yo podre destruirlos. Tú en cambio, no podrás traspasar a estos hombres. Perdiste.

Ahora, olvida todo esto de la apuesta y no te vuelvas a meter en los asuntos de las muchachas de María: es lo mejor para todos.

 **Ilya**

Pero esto no es justo para Miyu

 **Gil**

La historia es injusta. Es mejor que sufra uno a que sufran todos.

 **Ilya**

¡No, no puedo permitir eso! tiene que haber otra manera!

 **Gil**

Ah, sí, entonces dinos, ¿cual es?

 **Ilya**

Yo no lo sé. Solo sé que dejar que Miyu sufra no es la solución

 **Gil**

Sentimentalismos y favoritismos, eso es todo. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, harías lo mismo: tratarías de salvar a todos los que pudieras, en vez de solo a uno.

 **Ilya**

Yo ¡igual no me rendiré!

 **Gil**

Entonces muere. Ataca de una vez, y termina con esta farsa, que en el turno siguiente te destruiré hagas lo que hagas.

Ilya se muestra a punto de llorar y cae de rodillas

 **Ilya**

yo… yo….

 **Bolívar**

Si puedo comentar, mi dama, parece que hay algo que ambos parecen olvidar.

 **Gil y Ilya**

¿Que?

 **Bolívar**

Que este es el turno 10.

Bolívar extiende la mano y ayuda a levantar a Ilya.

 **Gil**

¿Que? ¿cuando?

watch?v=F_WXs1X60wM

 **Bolívar y Ilya**

Juro por el Dios de mis padres

Una luz dorada empieza a emerger de ellos

 **Bolívar y Ilya**

Juro por mi patria, juro por mi honor

el escenario empieza a temblar

 **Bolívar y Ilya**

que no daré tranquilidad a mi alma, ni descanso a mi brazo

 **Gil**

No, no puede ser! Me distraje hablando y olvide que…

 _El video bin muestra las escenas de la campana_

 **Bolívar** **y** **Ilya**

hasta no ver rotas las cadenas que oprimen a mi pueblo por voluntad de los poderosos

 **Gil**

Un turno, tan solo un turno mas. ¡Maldición!

 **Bolívar** **y** **Ilya**

HABILIDAD DE CLASE: ¡CAMPAÑA ADMIRABLE!

 _Luz dorada cubre el escenario: Las luces se apagan- el score muestra Ilya 2 Gil 0._

Vuelven las luces Ilya y Gil están vestidos normalmente

Kirei aplaude y dice:

 **Kirei**

Excelente desempeño. Gil excelente, pero a veces el talento no es suficiente,

A veces sencillamente se resulta derrotado por pura suerte. Si usted hubiera comenzado primero, o hubiese tenido cualquier otra carta, hubiese ganado. Pero, bueno, como había dicho antes la...

 **Gil**

-La historia no es justa, si, ya lo sé.

 **Kirei**

Bueno, entonces, a evaluar. Hizo muy bien representando el papel de Piar: un hombre que decía luchar por los derechos de todos los hombres, y que veía Bolívar y a su camarilla como un montón de blancos mantuanos que lo que luchaban era por los intereses de su propia raza. Aún mejor, fue su evidente deseo de ser el Libertador: después de todo, Piar pudo haber esperado a que vencieran a los españoles para rebelarse, como hicieron muchos luego, pero lo que él en su corazón deseaba era ser el héroe, el llevarse el título de Libertador para él, como al final, querían todos. Le daría la nota completa pero cometió un error en su actuación: Usted estuvo muy cerca de ganar: Debió haber perdido rápidamente, como el _gusano débil y patético_ que representaba. Por esto usted tiene solamente 16.

 **Gil**

Bien por mí.

 **Kirei**

Y con esto resuelto doy por ganador a Ilya. Felicidades, niña, ha pasado a la siguiente ronda.

 _La clase no vitorea, están todos callados, como si estuvieran confundidos. Ilya corre a donde Miyu._

 **Ilya**

¿Lo que dijo Gil… es cierto?

 _Miyu asiente con la cabeza._

Eso significa que tú lo sabías… y lo dejaste suceder ¿ Por la clase?

 _Miyu sale corriendo_

 **Ilya**

¡Miyu!

 _Salen todos de escena menos Gil y Kirei._

 **Gil**

Disculpe profesor pero

Tengo una pregunta más: ¿Cómo se decide el orden de los turnos en este juego?

 **Kirei**

Bueno, el retador tiene ventaja al elegir a su adversario, así que el retado va primero.

 **Gil**

Ya veo…. entonces…

 **Kirei**

Como usted fue quien retó a Ilya, le tocaba ir de segundo

 **Gil**

Así que todo está perdido desde el principio…

 **Kirei**

No necesariamente: Ilya pudo haberse equivocado: una distracción, un olvido en el momento adecuado, y todo puede venirse abajo. Ella también tuvo suerte de que nada rompiera su concentración y de que por esto fuera capaz de jugar óptimamente.

 **Gil**

Ya veo… entonces me dice que todo fue producto de la suerte

 **Kirei**

Así fue, joven. A menos que crea en tal cosa como " el destino"

 **Gil**

Así que ¿me jura no haber planeado todo esto?

 **Kirei**

Quizás señor Gil, crezca para convertirse en un educador, y entonces descubrirá que planear, cuando se trabaja con niños, es imposible

 **Gil**

Muy bien.

 **Kirei**

Ahora, si me disculpa, debo vigilar los otros encuentros: Esto es una evaluación, después de todo

 **Gil:**

Si…

 _Salen ambos de escena._

 _Entran Matou, Uryuu y Miyu. La ponen contra la esquina._

 **Matou**

Parece que Ilya va a ganar

 **Uryuu**

Aunque tal vez no pueda contra la señorita María

 **Matou**

Aunque si llega a poder…. igual no habría ningún problema

 **Uryuu**

Ya nos hemos decidido

 **Matou**

Cumpliremos la promesa

 **Uryuu**

Dejaremos de molestarte a ti

 **Matou**

Y en cambio

 **Uryuu**

Nos divertiremos con ella

 **Matou**

Al final la apuesta decía que si ganábamos nosotros se convertiría en nuestra esclava

 **Uryuu**

¿Pero no necesitas que alguien tenga que ser tu esclavo para golpearlo? ¿ no es así?

 **Matou**

Además, no es como si tengamos que hacerle caso a todo lo que diga María, ¿no es así?

 **Uryuu**

Solo porque nuestros padres también trabajen para el suyo no significa que no podamos actuar independientemente de cuando en cuando

 **Matou**

Solo porque nos dé órdenes no significa que siempre tengamos que obedecerlas.

 **Uryuu**

En especial si no se entera de que no hemos obedecido.

 **Matou**

Y entonces quién sabe…. quizás decidamos ser muy independientes con Ilya esta vez…

 **Miyu**

¡No, por favor! solo dejenla en paz! Hare lo que quieran

 **Matou**

Hmm

 **Uryuu**

Bueno… quizás hay algo que podrías hacer.

 **Matou**

Véncela tu.

 **Uryuu**

Usa tu carta

 **Matou**

Y derrótala antes de que llegue a María

 **Miyu**

Está bien.

 **Uryuu**

Excelente

 **Matou**

Y ahora déjanos dejarte algo

 **Uryuu**

Para motivarte a ganar

 **Matou**

Un pequeño recuerdo…

 **Uryuu**

Para que no se te olvide lo que tienes que hacer...

 _La toman por la cabeza y le ponen un pulgar en el ojo mientras se van apagando las luces lentamente_

 **Miyu**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Las luces se apagan bruscamente_


	6. Acto 5 - Reina

**Acto 5 " Reina"**

watch?v=YvlI20oftow

 **Ilya**

¿Porque, Miyu?

 _Se muestra a Miyu vestida de uniforme lanzándose sobre Ilya._

 **Miyu**

Habilidad de Clase: **Voltígeros de la Guardia**

Con una furia implacable se lanza sobre Ilya, le reduce 5 puntos y la desarma.

 **Ilya**

¡Soldados!

 _T_ _res soldados se lanzan sobre Miyu_ **,** la cual esquiva varios ataques y dice:

 **Miyu**

Habilidad de clase: **Tratado de Armisticio.**

 _Los soldados pierden sus armas. Se miran mutuamente y empiezan a lanzarle golpes y patadas al estilo marcial. Se produce una breve coreografía entre ellos denotando la pelea y Miyu los vence y se lanza sobre Ilya, quien toma su espada y grita:_

 **Ilya**

Habilidad de Clase **: ¡Espíritu de América!**

 _Aparece Bolívar rodeado de luz. Miyu interrumpe su ataque, salta hacia atrás y dice._

 **Miyu**

Habilidad de clase: **¡Gran Mariscal de Ayacucho!**

 _Aparece Sucre y ataca a Bolívar._ Los dos chocan y estallan en un haz de luz. _Se apagan las luces y se oye la voz de Ilya diciendo_

 **Ilya**

Si… así fue…

 _Se encienden las luces y aparecen Bolívar y Sucre frente a frente, jadeando, apoyado sobre sus espadas_

El video bin muestra los puntos de vida restante favor de Miyu en el turno 7.

 **Bolívar**

Señorita, No se distraiga ¡Recuerde, las órdenes!

 **Sucre**

¿Vas a insistir, Bolívar? ¿No ves que todo será en vano? Vas a hacer que la niña siga tus pasos, vas a hacer que descubra, cómo lo descubrimos nosotros, que no se puede luchar contra el destino?

 _Bolívar no responde. Ilya se levanta y habla._

 **Ilya**

Miyu, es así ¿cómo te sientes?

 _Miyu no responde_

 **Sucre**

¿No lo ves Bolívar? El fuerte devora al débil, esa es la ley de la naturaleza. Aunque derrotemos a los españoles, nada cambiara. A ellos solo le seguirán los separatistas, los caudillos y los dictadores. Los tiranos siempre existirán, y al igual que los hombres crueles que con gusto seguirán sus órdenes. Nuestra lucha por la libertad siempre fue una farsa… una pobre mentira, un juego estúpido entre niños que no saben nada de la realidad!

 **Ilya**

Miyu…

 **Sucre**

¿No fuiste tú mismo quien lo dijo al final? En verdad, "hemos arado en el mar y hemos sembrado en el viento **…."** Todo fue para nada. Todo.

 _Sucre se abalanza sobre ambos, y Bolívar lo detiene._

 **Bolívar**

¡Señorita!

 _Ilya aun no reacciona. Bolívar desaparece. Ahora Sucre, viéndose sin enemigos, se acerca a Ilya._

 **Ilya**

Yo se que el mundo es cruel. Yo se que la historia es injusta.

 _Sucre se acerca con el sable, con ojos llenos de ira._

 **Ilya**

Se que la gente a la que le gusta ver a los otros sufrir siempre existirá.

 _Sucre se acerca aún más._

 **Ilya**

Pero eso no significa que no hay que luchar contra ellos de cualquier manera.

Solo porque el mundo es un lugar horrible no significa que no lo podamos cambiar

 _Sucre empieza a acelerar el paso, iniciando la carga  
_  
 **Ilya**

¿Entiendes, Miyu? tengo pelear, para que la gente mala no destruya todo. Para que los que son buenos puedan ser felices también.

 _Sucre levanta su sable por encima de su cabeza y se prepara para atacar_

Así que Miyu, por favor, sonríe, sonríe, porque ya no aguanto el verte sufrir!

 _En ese momento Sucre, se paraliza, y después de unos segundos deja caer el sable, y desaparece._

watch?v=WWKa5c_AlV0

 **Miyu**

Yo tampoco quiero sufrir más.

 _Miyu cae de rodillas y estalla en lágrimas. Ilya se le acerca_

 **Miyu**

¡Ilya, lo siento! No pude hacerlo, no pude. ¡Ahora irán por ti!

 _Ilya se pone de rodillas también y la abraza._

 **Ilya**

Ya, ya, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Todo estará bien.

 _Las luces se apagan y solo queda la luz proveniente del video bin. En la pantalla dice:_

 **Clase HÉROE DEL ECUADOR**

 **Nombre verdadero: Antonio José de Sucre.**

 **Habilidad de Clase: Gran Mariscal. Permite invocar a Antonio José de Sucre al campo de batalla, el cual es invencible durante 5 turnos y tiene stats máximos, pero con la condición de que si transcurren los 5 turnos y el adversario no ha sido derrotado, se pierde el juego inmediatamente.**

 _Se apagan todas las luces_


	7. Acto 6 - Rey

**Acto 6: "Rey"**

 **watch?v=5-35n5XGW5M**

 _Luvia, vestida de militar, se para enfrente de su soldados. Frente a ella, dos soldados heridos apoyados sobre sus lanzas jadean, y un estudiante atrás está en una rodilla, visiblemente herido._

 _Avanza y haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo Luvia pica a los dos_

 **Luvia**

"Hmpf"

 _El estudiante arrodillado se levanta y hace como si estuviera apunto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Casi sin moverse, Luvia le clava la espada, antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra y este cae al suelo._

 **Luvia**

Indigno. Que pérdida de tiempo

 **Kirei**

¡Excelente **!** En mi autoridad como profesor, proclamó a Luvia Edelfelt como la ganadora de este combate….

 _La mira sonriente ._

 **Kirei**

Bueno, y con esto, solo quedan dos estudiantes que no hayan sido vencidos en el torneo: La señorita Ilya y la señorita Luvia. ¿Comenzaremos de una vez, entonces?

 **Luvia**

No veo porque no. Ya estoy aburrida de este juego.

 **Kirei**

¿Y qué dice la otra señorita?

 _Ilya se adelanta, apretando los puños._

 **Kirei**

Muy bien entonces. Y ahora mis queridos niños, se acerca el final de este ejercicio. Espero que todos hayan aprendido las lecciones que aquí he tratado de enseñarles, y sobre todo, que se hayan divertido mucho.

 _Al oír esto todos evitan su mirada y algunos miran hacia el suelo, tristes. Lo cual solo incrementa la sonrisa de Kirei._

Y ahora…¡que dé comienzo!

 **watch?v=9ySFFLLqN_k**

 _Luvia hace una reverencia, y le hace un gesto como si la invitara a atacar. Ilya llama a su sable y se lanzan las dos a combatir. Ilya se lanza con furia y Luvia defiende al parecer sin realizar ningún esfuerzo. Ilya llama a los soldados pero igual Luvia combate contra los tres sin moverse mucho, matandolos en unos pocos movimientos a los dos, y después, bosteza._

Viendo esto Ilya grita

Habilidad de Clase: **¡Espíritu de América!**

 _Sale Bolívar y lucha contra ella junto con Ilya, Luvia da unos pasos atrás, estira su mano y dice:_

Habilidad de clase: ¡ **Logia de los caballeros racionales!**

 _Salen tres soldados: Dos vestidos de militares y uno de civil._

 _Luchan los tres contra Bolívar y Luvia es ahora quien ataca a Ilya. Después de un intercambios de sables, Ilya se echa hacia atrás y grita_

Habilidad de Clase: ¡ **Decreto de Guerra a muerte!**

 _Los soldados no reaccionan y siguen atacando a Bolívar._

 **Ilya**

¿Como? Si por el uniforme se que los tres son Americanos ¿porque no te atacan?

 _Luvia ríe_

 **Luvia**

Porque estos no son meros soldados, si no héroes, de la misma clase que tú Bolívar

 _Salen los stats de los soldados en la pantalla y se muestra los nombres de los hombres ._

 _Francisco Miranda_

 _Santiago Mariño_

 _Andrés Bello._

 **Ilya**

¿Que?, ¿como es esto posible?

 **Luvia**

Bueno, si hubieras visto los demás combates, te habrías dado cuenta de que las clases ocasionalmente, se repiten. Y de que, por esto, la tuya probablemente no es la única de su especie.

Toma su carta con un gesto hábil y la muestra.

 **Sale en la pantalla.**

 **CLASE LIBERTADOR**

 **Nombre Verdadero: José de San Martín**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Habilidad de Clase: Logia de los caballeros racionales:** La Logia Lautaro fue una organización latinoamericana que tuvo por finalidad lograr la independencia de Hispanoamérica de la corona deEspaña. San Martín puede invocar 3 de sus miembros durante tres turnos.

 **Ilya**

¿Que?, esta es mi habilidad pero multiplicada por tres ¡Es injusto!

 **Luvia**

La historia es injusta.

 _Intercambian sablazos tanto Ilya y Luvia como los otros cuatro. Eventualmente los tres desaparecen de escena y solo quedan ellas dos._

 **Luvia**

De haberlo querido, pude haber invocado yo también a Bolívar, sabes, él también fue parte de la logia. Pero no me pareció… estético.

 **Ilya**

Esa carta es demasiado fuerte

 **Luvia.**

No creo que en esa área usted tenga mucho derecho a quejarse. Señorita Ilya. Pero Alégrese, ya falta poco para el turno 10.

 **Ilya**

Kyaaaaaa!

 _Combaten más, y los puntos empiezan a bajar. Finalmente llega al resultado 12 a 20, a favor de Luvia._

 **Luvia**

Muy bien, hemos llegado al turno que esperabas, Ilya. Adelante, muéstrame lo que tienes, LIBERTADOR.

 **Ilya**

¡Por América!

¡Por Miyu!

Habilidad de Clase: ¡ **Campana Admirable!**

 _Ilya se lanza y el escenario se inunda de luz dorada. Pero al apagarse, Luvia aún está de pie._

 **Ilya**

¿Que? ¿como?

 **Luvia**

Habilidad de Clase: **Voluntad de Hierro**. Todo ataque, por más poderoso que sea, solo puede bajarme hasta que tenga un punto de vida. Y ahora que es mi turno...

 **..** ¡Compañeros!

 _Luvia levanta su sable_

 **Luvia**

Juremos no dejar las armas de la mano…

 _Una luz verde empieza a emerger  
_  
 **Luvia**

Hasta ver al país enteramente libre…

 _El escenario empieza a temblar_

**Luvia**

O morir con ellas, como hombres de coraje….

 _La luz estalla cubriendo todo el escenario_

 **Luvia:**

Habilidad de Clase: **EXPEDICIÓN LIBERTADORA**.

 _Se ilumina el escenario con una luz verde. Ilya está de pie, pero cuando ve el score, esta 12 a 15._

 **Ilya**

¿Que? ¿cómo paso esto? nunca había visto los puntos de vida subir

 **Luvia**

San Martín cruzó los Andes, al igual que Bolívar, pero en lado opuesto del continente. Por eso su poder mayor es igual y opuesto, recuperas 14 puntos de vida, pero debes darle a tu oponente la mitad. Esta carta parece haber sido diseñada para ser diametralmente la contraria a la de Bolívar, y para contrarrestar sus habilidades con las suyas. Quizás la gente al principio se quejó de que tu carta era demasiado fuerte y por eso sacaron esta. O quizás…

 _Mira a Kirei, quien sonríe ampliamente.  
_  
 **Luvia**

Bueno, eso no importa. Veamos a dónde nos lleva esto. ¡Adelante, Libertador! ¡Muéstrame que es lo que tienes!

Ilya carga una vez más

 **Ilya**

¡CAMPANA ADMIRABLE!

 **Luvia**

¡EXPEDICION LIBERTADORA!

 **Ilya**

¡CAMPANA ADMIRABLE!

 **Luvia**

¡EXPEDICION!

 **Ilya**

¡AAAAAA!

 **Luvia**

¡AAAAA!

 _Se baten en duelo, con los puntos de vida bajando y subiendo, hasta que finalmente colapsan en 8- 15 una y otra y otra vez. Dice Ilya jadeando_

 **Ilya**

¡Esto no tiene sentido!

Luvia también se muestra un poco agotada.

 **Luvia**

Si. Yo esperaba que el sistema redondeara hacia abajo y entonces pudiera vencerte, pero al parecer elije subirte al número más alto. Creo que estamos en un _stalemate_.

 _Luvia mira a Kirei_

 **Luvia**

Profesor ¿cómo resolvemos esto?

 **Kirei**

Bueno, pueden elegir las dos voluntariamente dejar de usar sus habilidades… o quizás pueden seguir, a ver si algo sucede. De cualquier manera es bastante interesante

 _Mira a Kirei y ve que ahora está sonriendo de manera increíblemente marcada y maliciosa, como si obtuviera un placer sádico de lo que observa Después mira a Ilya_

 **Luvia**

Yo creo que tomaré una tercera opción

 **Kirei**

O sí, y ¿cuál es esa?

 _Mira a Ilya, que respondiendo a su mirada, aprieta su sable. Mira otra vez a Kirei._

 **Luvia**

Rendirme.

 _Ilya la mira sorprendida._

 **Luvia**

Ya estoy harta de seguirle la corriente. Ya estoy harta de este….

 _Hace una pausa y Mira a Kirei con odio_

 **Luvia**

Juego….

 _Kirei ríe en voz alta  
_  
 **Kirei**

Muy bien, entonces es hora de la evaluación:

 _Dice abriendo los brazos, sonriendo intensamente._

 **Kirei**

'Dos hombres se enfrentaron en Guayaquil; si uno se impuso, fue por su mayor voluntad, no por juegos dialécticos. Al final de la guerra de independencia, se encontraron estos dos hombres, uno, el Héroe de la Gran Colombia y el otro, el Padre de la Nación Argentina. Ellos discutieron sobre el futuro del continente en un- - que terminó poniendo a Bolívar al mando de todas las tropas latinoamericanas y con el auto exilio de San Martin. No hubo necesidad de que se enfrentaran en batalla para decidir quién sería el nuevo líder del continente: San Martín eligió retirarse voluntariamente, exactamente como lo hizo usted, señorita Luvia. Quizás porque el, al igual que usted, no tenía ninguna necesidad de lo que vendría después de la victoria. Quizás, porque al igual que usted, ya no tenía razón para luchar.

 _Mira a Luvia con condescendencia. Ella le hace un rostro que demuestra asco._

Muy histórico, y muy apropiado. Por su excelente actuación, señorita Luvia: 20 puntos.

 **Luvia**

No me importa. Me conformo con haber terminado con esta farsa.

 **Kirei**

¡Maravilloso! entonces, en mi autoridad como profesor declaro a Ilya como ganadora

 _La clase vitorea y Ilya se va a buscar a Miyu_

 **Ilya**

Miyu lo logré ¡lo logré! ahora te dejaran en paz!

 _Kirei se les acerca a las dos, y dice._

 **Kirei**

De hecho, técnicamente hablando, aún no

 _El salón hace silencio_

 **Ilya**

¿Que?

 **Kirei**

Que la apuesta todavía no ha concluido todavía, al menos según lo que se acordaron.

Pues si mal no recuerdo, esta solo tenía valor si Ilya ganaba el torneo.

 **Luvia**

Y usted ¿cómo lo sabe esto?

 **Kirei**

Porque estaba escuchando

 _Se muestra en el video bin la escena de cuando se estableció la apuesta, pero ahora con Kirei apoyándose sobre la puerta, sonriendo malvadamente._

Ahora, si me permiten, no existe nada más aburrido que ver a otros jugar, así que voy a tomarme la molestia de divertirme un poco yo también junto con ustedes.

 _Da un paso adelante_

Yo soy Kotomine Kirei, y reto a Ilya Einzbern a un duelo.


	8. Acto Final - Peon

**Acto 7: "Peón"**

 **Estudiante 1**

Pero usted es el profesor, ¡no puede participar!

 **Kirei**

De hecho…

 _Se muestra en el video bin que muestra a Kirei diciendo: El que quiera participar, que tome una carta [estática] Se muestra como antes de ofrecer la mano, se guarda una en bolsillo. [Estática] Primera regla: Todos los que quieran jugar son libres de hacerlo, sin excepción._

 **Estudiante 2**

Pero usted no estaba en el torneo ¡ Nunca peleo con nosotros!

 **Video bin:**

 _Segunda regla [estática] un jugador puede elegir no retar a nadie y esperará a que los demás se eliminen entre sí, pero si es retado, deberá luchar._

 **Kirei**

Así que, como nadie me reto, decidí esperar.

 **Estudiante**

Pero esto es…

 _Kirei lo mira con una sonrisa gigantesca, que sale aumentada en el video bin. El alumno hace silencio._

 **Kirei**

Bueno, si ya no hay más preguntas, comencemos de una vez.

watch?v=3Er_RfuRSDU

 _Se apagan las luces y se muestra a Kirei, con una capucha y a Ilya, con su camisa azul y su sable._

 **Kirei**

Primero, a deshacernos de algo que podria resultar problemático más adelante…

 **El tiempo es la sustancia de la que estoy hecho**

 _Ilya grita de dolor, se le bajan 1 puntos de vida_

 **Es un rio que me arrastra, pero yo soy el río**

 _Grita otra vez, 2 puntos más_

 **Es un tigre que me devora, pero yo soy el tigre**

 _3 puntos más_

 **Es un fuego que me consume, pero yo soy el fuego**

 _5 puntos_

 _Habilidad de Clase:_ _ **El TIEMPO ETERNO**_

 _Sale una hoz de sus manos y con bajo una luz resplandeciente ataca a Ilya con ella_

 _10 puntos menos. Score 30 a 10_

 _Ilya Grita._

 _ **Kirei**_

Ahora ya no podrás usar Campaña Admirable. En este juego, hay que encargarse primero de este tipo de cosas…

 _Ilya se lanza al ataque, pero él la empuja y la lanza hacia atrás. 30 a 9_

 _Vuelve a lanzarse y esta vez Kirei deja que la lo atraviese. 25 a 9_

 _La vida de Kirei baja, pero después de unos breves instantes, vuelve a subir. 30 a 9_

 **Ilya**

¿Que?¿ cómo?

 **Kirei**

Habilidad de Clase: **tiempo implacable**. El tiempo nunca va hacia atrás, nunca disminuye, siempre va hacia adelante. Por eso cualquier daño causado se recupera después de un turno.

 **Ilya**

¡Pero esto es absurdo!

 **Kirei**

Nadie dijo que el juego tenía que estar balanceado, además…

 _Ilya lo interrumpe y saca a dos soldados que atacan a Kirei, bajándole 3 puntos, pero Kirei estira la mano y los vuelve polvo y después, su vida tiene el valor máximo otra vez._

 **Ilya**

Habilidad de Clase: ¡ **Espíritu de América** **!**

 _Carga Bolívar hacia él y pelean por un tiempo. Ilya se les une y pelean los dos contra Kirei. El score de vida baja repetidas veces pero solo vuelve a subir otra vez._

 **Kirei**

¡Apártate impostor, no eres más que una ilusión!

 _Estira sus manos y dice_

 **Kirei**

"Yo soy el padre de los siglos, me dice, soy el arcano de la fama y del secreto, mi madre fue la Eternidad; los límites de mi imperio, los señala el Infinito: no hay sepulcro para mí, porque soy más poderoso que la muerte: miro lo pasado, miro lo futuro, y por mi mano pasa lo presente."

Habilidad de Clase: ¡ **Laberinto del eterno retorno!**

 _Bolívar grita y desaparece, Ilya cae al suelo y suelta el sable, como si fuera aplastada por la fuerza de la gravedad. 30 a 8_

 **Ilya**

¿¡Que… clase… de… carta… es… esa!?

 _30 a 7_

 _Kirei rie estira su mano y la revela su carta. En el video bin aparece_

Clase **EL TIEMPO** watch?v=e056R97svz8

Puntos de vida 30

Nombre Verdadero: **Delirio sobre el Chimborazo.**

Sexo -

Tipo -

Categoría relativa: **Invencible (#** **∞)**

. 

Fuerza 20

Resistencia 20

Oro 20

Tropas 20

Habilidad 20

 **Ilya**

¡Pero esto es trampa!

 **Kirei**

Me temo que va a reprobar el curso señorita Ilya: Esta clase solo ha tenido una lección, la cual he repetido incontables veces, y usted todavía no ha aprendido

 _Susurra en voz alta_

La vida no es justa

 _Salen dos soldados más, Kirei estira la mano y los vuela. Después golpea a Ilya y la reduce a un solo punto. 30 a 1_

 **Ilya**

¿Porque?.. ¿Porque hace todo esto?

 **Kirei**

Para enseñarles historia. Y la historia es un cuento que siempre termina igual: nace el héroe, pelea, logra la victoria, es traicionado y muere. Cada hombre que ha sido Bolívar, cada hombre que ha tratado de hacerlo, pasa por lo mismo y así, queda atrapado en el laberinto del tiempo. Cuantas veces se ha contado la historia del libertador, en cuantos idiomas, de cuántas maneras, y siempre termina igual: Bolívar, pobre, enfermo y traicionado, muere en el extranjero. Bolívar y todos los que han tratado de ser como él están por siempre atrapados en ese ciclo. Ese es el destino de todos los héroes. Y al parecer, también es el suyo…

 **Ilya**

¿Que? ¿A que se refiere?

 **Kirei**

Leí los informes sobre lo que sucedió en esta clase. Asumí, correctamente, que los líderes de entre ustedes habían pactado entre sí para que no volviera a suceder. Me di cuenta de que habían elegido a ovejas del sacrificio, a unos pocos que se sacrificarían por el bien común, pero vi algo que ellos no vieron, porque tarde o temprano aparecería un héroe, que, en el nombre del bien y de la justicia, lo destruiría todo.

 _El video bin muestra a todas las guerras que siguieron a de la independencia._

 **Kirei**

Porque eso es lo que son los héroes Ilya, asesinos con causas nobles, incendiarios llenas de buenas intenciones, genocidas, pero de buen corazón.

 _Ilya mira hacia el suelo._

 **Kirei**

Que esta sea la segunda lección: la historia ha sido escrita por ganadores, y su tinta con la que la han hecho ha sido la sangre de los perdedores. Los hombres que llamamos hoy héroes son solo los asesinos y los traidores que quedaron vivos para contarla.

 _Se le acerca y la mira._

 **Kirei**

Arregle este juego para que todos obtuvieran las cartas que yo así deseara, para que tú fueras Bolívar, y yo te esperara aquí al final de todo, con tus sueños traicionados, tus esperanzas destruidas y tus ideales rotos, para que se cumpliera el ciclo. Para que Bolívar estuviese, una vez más atrapado en su laberinto, ese laberinto que es la Historia.

 _6 imágenes de Bolívar representando escenas de su vida y muerte aparecen en la pantalla en orden cronológico, y se repiten una y otra vez._

 **Kirei**

Ustedes, como todos los niños, piensan que la historia es aburrida porque no tiene ver con ustedes, sin saber que también están atrapados en ella, que también son ratas dentro de este laberinto. Esta es la lección que quería impartirles, La historia es aterradora, aterradora porque oculta los secretos de nuestro inevitable porvenir. Porque nos revela el diagrama de este laberinto donde todos estamos condenados a vivir.

 _Ilya está en el suelo, y mira cabizbaja._

 **Kirei**

Y con esto doy por terminada la clase: Señorita Ilya, usted ha sido un Bolívar perfecto, hasta el final, así que tiene 20 puntos. Entonces sin más, acabemos con esto: Entregase a su muerte, como lo hizo él y cerremos el ciclo.

 _Levanta su hoz y se prepara para acabar con ella._

 **Kirei:**

Muere, Libertador. 

_Baja el sable, e Ilya cierra los ojos, pero en ese momento se escucha un sonido metálico_

watch?v=1aOSMxeYQPY

 **Ilya**

¡Miyu!

 _Miyu resiste el ataque de Kirei_

 **Miyu**

¡Ilya!

 **Kirei**

Pero qué crees que haces niña estúpida!

 **Gil**

Nada fuera de las normas. Despues de todo… Regla numero dos:

 _Entra Gil_

Los enfrentamientos se eligieran a través de retos y solo a través de retos: un jugador puede elegir no retar a nadie, pero si es retado, deberá luchar…

 _Luvia entra en escena_

 **Luvia**

Y por ningún lado dice ni cuándo ni cuándo ni cómo debe ser retado. Ni siquiera dice si aquellos que ya fueron derrotados pueden volver a pelear.

 _Se aproxima_

 **Gil**

Y por esto yo Gil, le reto a usted a un duelo, padre Kirei.

 _Miyu empuja con todas sus fuerzas la hoz del padre._

 **Miyu**

Y yo Miyu, le reto a usted también a pelear.

 **Kirei**

¿Pero cómo? Esto es…

 **Luvia**

¿Injusto?

 _Luvia estira su mano y cura a Ilya por siete puntos._

 **Kirei**

¿Pero qué haces?

 **Luvia**

Ah, lo que ocurre es que yo no le rete a usted, le rete a ella. Y estoy usando mi habilidad, pero resulta que solo la estoy curando porque estoy repleta de vida. ¡Hay, que torpeza la mía!

 _Miyu y Gil se lanzan a pelear contra Kirei mientras Luvia le dice a Ilya_

 **Luvia**

Que estas esperando muchacha, ¿no eras tú la que decía que había que luchar, aunque todo fuera en vano? Levántate pues, y pelea.

 _Luvia estira su espada una vez más y una luz verde cubre a Ilya. Arriba, el score muestra que ahora ella tiene 30 puntos de vida._ _30 a 30_

 _Ilya se levanta y ahora, porta el uniforme del libertador._

 _Miyu y Gil retroceden y se ponen junto a ella._

 **Luvia**

Ahora, Ilya, usa la Campaña Admirable, y acaba con esto de una vez. Todo este aprendizaje de hoy me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca: no estoy acostumbrada a tener que prestar tanta atención en clase.

 _Kirei se ríe._

 **Kirei**

Excelente, Excelente! pero parece que han olvidado algo: Regla número cuatro- , es el profesor quien tiene la última palabra sobre quién es el ganador. Y yo declaro que al ayudar a Bolívar y salirse de sus personajes, todos ustedes han perdido: El verdadero murió solo y nadie acudió en su auxilio, como debió haber sucedido esta vez. Y además, por este pequeño espectáculo quedan todos aplazados.

 **Luvia**

Eso sería cierto si usted fuera todavía el profesor, pero…

 **Miyu**

Regla tres:

 _Señala el video bin, en el cual aparece Kirei diciendo_

" _ustedes deben actuar los roles de los héroes que salen en las cartas que ustedes poseen, y no deben salirse del personaje"_

 **Gil**

Y usted ya no es más el Padre Kirei, ¿verdad? Usted es el padre tiempo.

 **Luvia**

Y ni aun el tiempo mismo tiene el poder para realizar evaluaciones académicas.

 **Miyu**

Usted mismo renuncio a su estatus como árbitro cuando se unió a los combates

 **Luvia**

Y por eso ya no tiene el poder de decidir al ganador.

 **Gil**

Además, lo que estamos haciendo ahora concuerda perfectamente con nuestros roles, porque al final….

 **Miyu**

Nadie se enfrenta al Tiempo solo

 **Luvia**

Contra los dioses, todos estamos en el mismo barco.

 _Todos ponen sus manos sobre el sable de Ilya_

 **Miyu**

 _Juro por el Dios de mis padres_

 **Luvia**

 _Juro por mi patria, juro por mi honor_

 **Gil**

 _Que no daré tranquilidad a mi alma, ni descanso a mi brazo_

 **Ilya**

 _Hasta no ver rotas las cadenas que oprimen a mi pueblo por voluntad de los poderosos!_

 **TODOS**

CAMPANA ADMIRABLE!

 **KIREI**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Se muestra todo lo que ha sucedido en el video bin en reverso. Se muestra relojes marchando hacia atrás. Bolívar levantándose de la cama, volviendo a luchar contra los españoles, encontrándose con San Martí y dándose las manos, reencontrándose con Sucre, abrazándose con Piar y al final se muestra la foto de un Bolívar niño, sonriendo._

 _Suenan unas campanas de la iglesia_ _watch?v=1eN7oq8oekw_

 _cuando el reloj del video bin vuelve a mostrar las 12_

 _Se apagan todas las luces._

 _Cuando se vuelven a encender no son las campanas de la iglesia las que están sonando, si no las del colegio, que marcan el fin de clase_

 ** _Riing Riing Ring_**

 _Aparecen todos vestidos normalmente, con los muchachos aun colocados en posición de batalla._

 ** _Riiing riiing riiing._**

 **Kirei**

Bueno, supongo que esto ha sido una experiencia interesante, pero debemos dejarlo hasta aquí. Recojan sus cosas, nos veremos la próxima clase.

Y señorita Einzbern, tiene 12 puntos en esta evaluación. Eso es todo.

 **Ilya**

Bueno… hehehe

 _ríe apenada_

 **Kirei**

Que sea un 10 más bien.

 **Ilya**

uuu…

 _Kirei se marcha_

 **Luvia**

¿Que le pasa a ese imbécil?

 **Ilya**

Déjalo así

 **Luvia**

Bueno, solo vine a decirte que te acepto como ganadora del torneo y que, por lo mismo, cumpliré con lo que habíamos prometido.

 **Ilya**

Pero y que pasará con…

 _Mira a Matou y a Uryuu que la miran con recelo._

 **Luvia**

yo me encargo de eso:

 _Las señala_

Ustedes dos, vengan acá

 **Uryuu y Matou**

Diga señora

 **Luvia**

Escucharon lo que acabo de decir.

 **Uryuu y Matou**

Si señora

 **Luvia**

Y prometen cumplir con lo que les he ordenado

 **Uryuu**

Si señora

 **Matou**

Nosotros siempre hemos cumplimos con sus órdenes, señora.

 **Luvia**

¿Ah sí, y entonces pueden explicar que significa esto?

 _Se muestra en el video bin a la Matou y a la Uryuu diciendo_

 _Además, no es como si tengamos que hacerle caso a todo lo que diga Luvia, ¿no es así?_

 _y se muestra que Luvia estaba escuchando todo lo que se decía recostada de la puerta del salón_

 **Matou y Uryuu**

Nosotras...no … digo

 **Luvia**

Creo que tengo mucho que hablar con ustedes dos

 _Las toma de las orejas y las va sacando del escenario._

 **Matou y Uryuu**

No NO NOOOO

 **Ilya**

Eh….

 _Se le acerca Miyu_

 **Miyu**

Ilya…

 **Ilya**

Ganamos, Miyu, ganamos

 _Se toman de las manos y parece que están a punto de llorar, cuando entonces llega el resto de la clase las levantan en hombros y empiezan a celebrar._

watch?v=jLFg30ACkY0

 _Se muestra a ellas cargadas en hombros y sonriendo. Mientras gritan ILYA ILYA ILYA_

 _y bajan las luces._

 _Se ilumina a Kirei saliendo del escenario, como si estuviera buscando las llaves de su auto._

 _Entonces se le acerca Gil_

 **Gil**

Disculpe que lo moleste fuera del horario de clase, profesor, pero tengo una pregunta para usted

 **Kirei**

¿Diga?

 **Gil**

¿Cree que sea posible, digo, en términos históricos…cambiar el pasado Eh.. más bien… cambiar el destino?

 **Kirei**

No. Se seguirá contando la historia de Bolívar y lo mismo sucederá una y otra vez, no se puede alterar el pasado. El estará por siempre atrapado en ese laberinto.

 **Gil**

Oh

 **Kirei**

Pero usted no es Bolívar, ni tampoco…

 _Señala a Ilya, aun sobre los hombros de los muchachos._

…lo es ella. Su destino aún no está escrito. No tienen porque terminar como terminó él.

 **Gil**

Ya veo… pero…

 **Kirei**

Si lo que le preocupa es la situación política interna de su salón, le aseguro que las dinámicas de poder que gobernaban en él están por cambiar. Por lo mínimo, ha aparecido alguien a quien todos pueden odiar por igual, y déjeme darle señorito una lección más hoy: nada une más a un pueblo, que tener un enemigo común. Claro, estos niños me harán la guerra, pero sospecho que encontraran que no soy tan fácil de herir como los sustitutos anteriores, de hecho, sospecho que me voy a divertir un mundo durante todo este año escolar jugando con ellos.

 **Gil**

¿Usted... lo planeo todo desde el principio?

 **Kirei**

Ya se lo dije, señorito Gil con los niños planear no sirve de nada. Solo vi una oportunidad, y la tomé.

 **Gil**

Ya veo.

 **Kirei**

Y que hay de usted, ¿Está conforme con no haber sido esta vez el Libertador?

 _Señala a Ilya todavía celebrando_

 **Gil**

Siempre habrá otra oportunidad para ser el héroe . De hecho, sospecho que surgirá otra muy pronto.

 **Kirei**

Quizas asi sea.

 **Gil**

Nos vemos mañana profesor.

 **Kirei**

Nos veremos, joven. Nos veremos.

 _Gil mira a Ilya, aun celebrando, sonríe, y sale de escena_

 _La luz vuelve a Ilya, derramando lágrimas de felicidad, y a Miyu que llora también_

 _Se apagan las luces lentamente y sale en la pantalla: FIN_

watch?v=GJ4yehnerHQ


End file.
